Murder or so it seems
by Hobey-ho
Summary: Harry is never alone any more.Voldemort is always in his head. Voldemort is still trying to kill Harry too but in diffrent ways. How will Harry surive with the muggle and wizdering world against him? Rating will most likely go up. R&R please!
1. chapt one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chacters in this fan fic they belong to JK. Rowling.**

**A/N: This is only the first chapt I know it seems a bit hacky but I'll make it better, but i had to start things off. Okay well then Read and Review please. Any one who has suggestions they are welcome just email them to me. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Murder or so it seems **

Harry tossed of the thin covers that the Duresys had spared for him. He couldn't sleep, like usual his thoughts were scatted all over the place. It was a hot night, but it wasn't heaps hot. Harry knew this, it was him. Voldemort. He was always in his head now, he sometimes forgot the sound of his own voice. The dark lords would take over his mind sometimes. Harry finally got up not being able to lay still anymore. He was hot he thought was he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I need water" he said to no one as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and watched the cool water flow out so willing. He cupped some in his hand and wiped it over his face. He didn't open his eyes straight away. Something was wrong, the water didn't feel right. He stood there for a moment just feeling the water or so he thought. He opened his eyes and turned to the minor. He gasped and just stood there. It wasn't water. It wasn't water at all. Blood. It was blood on his face and hands, some ones blood. He closed his eyes and shook his head viciously.

"It's not what it looks like" he told himself over in his mind.

"He's done this before, it's not real" Harry told himself over and over in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced up at the minor. His eyes widen in horror. It had not gone. It was still there. He ran his hand down his face. And looked at it in horror, the blood was all over him. On his arm, hands face, it was even on the floor where he sat. he shook all over, it wasn't going away. Usually it went away. But it wasn't now. Not knowing what to do Harry sat down on the tiled floor. He curled up in a ball then rocked to and fro, to and fro.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real" he told himself over and over in his head. Harry stared blankly at his hands, they were red, blood red. Harry wanted to know if this was real or not, so he brought his hand up to his face and licked it. As soon as it touched his tongue he spat it back out. It was real! Harry slowly got up.

"But how? I didn't"- his thoughts were screaming in his head.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING BOY!" yelled a purpled face uncle. That was until he saw the blood. His uncles face that was once purple was now a ghostly white, along with his auntie's and cousin's.

"You're a _murderer_" he whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"No" Harry said back.

"Petunia, go down stairs and call the police"

"The police, but I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled.

"Damn right you did!" Vermon yelled back.

"But I didn't! There's no body!" Harry screamed on the verge of tears.

"You hid the body! Like any murderer would do!" Vermon screamed. Dudley was just staring at Harry, white faced.

"NO I DIDN"T DO IT" and he ran past Vermon and was almost down the stairs when a giant weight hit him. Dudley had tackled him and they were both hurdling down the stairs. A high shriek came from Aunt Petunia as they both hit the floor. Dudley was on top of him. Harry tried but couldn't push him off, it was no use anyway. Harry was a feather weight and Dudley was a killer whale. There was no way he could over power him.

"The police are on there way" said his aunt her face still a deathly white.

"NO I DIDN'T DO IT!" Harry yelled but it was hopeless. Dudley didn't move, and wasn't going to any time soon. But Harry still tried to wiggle his way out, but was making no progress.

About ten minutes later a car pulled up into the drive way.

"Thank God their here" said Vermon the colour returning to his face. Aunt Petunia quickly opened the door and two men walked in.

"Is this the boy" and he pointed to Harry. Harry's gut did a flip and bad flip. She gravely nodded. Immediately one cop got Dudley off him and the other grabbed Harry, But Harry wasn't going to give up he kicked and wiggled in the end they needed both guys just to walk.

"BUT I DIDN"T DO IT!" Harry screamed as they put him in the cop car. They finally got him in, they sighed and got in themselves and started to pull out of the driveway. Harry stared out the window, all he saw was the Duresys standing in the doorway, staring back.

They rode in silence until they got two streets away. They Harry tried again.

"Please you have to believe me, I didn't do it, I'd never"-

"Don't worry kid we know you wouldn't do anything like that" Harry was taken back, then the first thing came to his head "trap".

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Relax kid, it's just us. Arthur and Remus" the one on the left answered.

"What?" was all Harry could get out.

"Look we said we'd get you out of there didn't we? Well we just did" the one driving said.

"So it was all fake?" Harry asked anger rising within him.

"Well no" said the cop as he turned around his face slowly changing, back to Arthur Wesley's.

"Hmmm Harry you are still covered in blood, but you didn't murder anyone, Harry I really don't know how to say this. Voldemort has framed you" Harry's mouth fell open.

"WHAT HOW?"

"Harry don't worry, he only framed you in the muggle world so he could pin the muggles against you. That's why were here early" Harry leaned back on his seat he had to let this all in.


	2. chapt two

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the chacters in it so on so forth...**

**A/N: Okay heres the second chapt thanks to: Faint hate & sailor xseleanea: Thanks, glad you liked it. **

**Ludricous: Thanks & I read some of your stories man your funny! so I've said in my reviews.**

**Hey more now I don't know why this happened, but the line that starts with "Hogwarts" wouldn't go under normally so i had to put two spaces so it looks like a new paragraph but it's not. Now that I'm done you can read on. Oh yeah please review again thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"**  
  
Harry stared blankly out the window of the moving car. His brain wasn't working properly. He couldn't take this! It was to damn confusing. For his brain to take in at the moment and he was still in state of shock.  
"When will I be able to come back to the muggle world?" he muttered to himself. To his dismay he got an answer.  
"Not for a while, until till this all brushes over" replied Arthur. How loud had to said that? He thought. His head that was blank how leaped into action. His head swarming with questions.  
"Are we going to Sirius's place?" he asked, they had to be going there, there was no where else unless he was going back to the burrow?  
"Well no…" said Remus, an discouraged look on his face.  
"Where then?" Harry asked without thinking, he now realized he said that with anger in his voice.

"Hogwarts…. Well you see since the accident" – Harry got angry. Why did they always refer to it as the accident! Why don't they just say "Since Sirius died"!  
"Don't say that!" Harry yelled "It wasn't a "accident" that woman meant for Sirius to fall into the veil!" Harry was red in the face, from his sudden out burst. They had been getting worse over the summer, he nearly had no control over his emotions. Every one thought it was Voldemort, which party it was. But Harry knew that it was his hormones fault as well since he finally realized that he was in the so called "bad" part of puberty. There was a sudden silence then Remus started talking again:  
"Okay then… After "Sirius's death" the next heir in the family inherited it… Which to the Orders dismay was Draco Malfoy" When Remus finished he expected more yelling, but there only came an eerie silence.  
  
Harry's breathing stopped. Did he hear right? MALFOY! "That dip shit got my godfathers house!" he screamed inside his head. Harry thought for a minute, that had to be right threw… he remembered Sirius mentioning that the Black's only gave inheritance to males, so it was meant to go to Narcissa since Tonks name got burnt off the "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" cloth, but since she's female it had to go to Draco because Lucius is only related by marriage.  
"Damn it!" Harry said out loud.  
"That's it" said a surprised Arthur Wesley.  
  
Harry turned away and pressed his forehead on the window.  
"Could this night get any worse?" he asked himself, half expecting some kind of anvil to come threw the roof of the car and hit him in the head. Like in the cartoons when they use that phase. Thankfully nothing happened. Harry stared mindlessly out the window watching countless rain drops fall over the window.  
"Funny I didn't notice it was raining" he thought. But then he was just letting his mind wonder when were. Which kept coming back to when he was with Ron and Hermione last. He still remembered the look of worry on Hermione's face and Ron pity in his voice. They wrote a lot during the summer checking up on him. They wrote maybe once every three days. Hermione was with Ron at the burrow. Ron said he couldn't have Harry over because Dumbledore thought it wise it keep him in the muggle world since it was less likely for Voldemort to attack there. "How wrong was he!" Harry thought as a small grin went across his face. His headmaster was wrong for the first time. Harry slowly slipped into uneasy sleep, but it was sleep. He was woken easily by the sudden jerk the car gave he opened his eyes to see the train station he came to every September and to see two figures that belonged to Ron and Hermione soaked in rain.


	3. chapt three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chacters in this story they belong to JK.Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks to: Faint Hate it's nice to know you like the fic!**

**Okay remeber to read and review. Can't wait for them reviews!**

* * *

As soon as the car had stopped Ron and Hermione ran up to the car. When they reached the car Ron flung open the door, and Hermione tried to pull him out. Then she found out that he still had his seat belt on. She flushed from embarrassment, which Ron found funny since he could see him trying to cover up his laughter with giant fake coughs that didn't work, since Hermione gave him a look and turned back to Harry. Which he was out of the car and standing besides his two best friends. They didn't say anything at first. Hermione grabbed him and hugged him so hard that his he could feel her breathing on his neck. When they finally broke apart Ron offered his hand. Ron was always scared of homosexuals, he tried to hide it... But to Ron's dismay he wasn't good at hiding emotions like Hermione. 

"We heard what happen!" Hermione said with a disoriented look on her face.

"Kinda got that" Harry replied, as much as he hated it, he liked having Ron and Hermione to turn to.

"Wait a minute... When didn't I like it?" He thought to himself.

"Good to have you back mate" Ron said gleefully.

"Yeah... It's good to see you guys here" Harry said shyly through he didn't know why.

Hermione's eyes wondered to the ground, Ron was still looking at Harry. That pitifully face he gave to him on the train was on his face now. GOD! How he hated that face! he thought to himself.

"So how have guys been?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Fine" answered Ron. Ron was being some what distance.

"I can't believe he's trying to pin the muggles against you!" Hermione said bewilderment in her voice.

"Yeah... so you guys heard about Sirius's place?" he said but before they could answer Remus and Arthur approached.

"Look I'm sorry to break up the mingling but we do have to get on the train, it can't wait forever you know" Remus said.

"Are you coming to?" Hermione asked. Harry was thinking the same thing, but he was glad Hermione voiced it.

"Well no... I have things to do with the Order and other things as well..." he trailed off here.

"Okay you kids ready?" The trio gave each other a weak nod and started to walk with Remus and Arthur to train station.

Harry felt like he was a puppet being controlled by everyone else, Voldemort, Dumbledore, even the Order. Through out this whole nights event he felt helpless utterly helpless. Now he was going to Hogwarts the last place on this earth where he was welcome. He was slowly losing it, through it was no secret. He could tell that Ron and Hermione were tip toeing around him, being heaps friendly. Well more friendly than usual...

Walking the short distance to the station was in silence so it seemed to drag on. When they reached the train it was waiting there.

"I wonder who's driving it?" Harry thought, he had been thinking a lot lately.

"Well here it is" said Arthur grimly. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were coming with him and he was grateful, but maybe the best way to deal with this was to do it alone. He quickly vanished these thoughts from his head and stared meekly at the train. The red brilliance looking back at him. It gave a small puff of smoke and started up. Then he looked at Hermione and Ron they had their things with them, their books, clothes and most importantly their wands. Harry had nothing.

"Well you guys better get on the train, it's about to go" Remus implied. Then without any goodbye's or waves they got on the train, and then sat in a carriage. As they pulled away Harry stared out the window and watched a very scared Mr. Wesley and Remus staring back at him.

"Well...." Started Hermione, then stopped again. Because Harry was asleep... She couldn't blame him, he had gone through a lot today. Hermione turned to Ron, there was something inside that was eating her up, but she knew she couldn't tell Harry. Ron couldn't either. The Order decided to keep secret. But he had a right to know.

"I think we should tell Harry, it's not fare why should we know and he shouldn't I mean it is his..."

"I know Hermione, but we just can't it would hurt him more than ever and if we told him he'd try to find a way..." he broke off here.

"I know but I still think he should he know" She said giving Harry a glace then turning back to Ron.

"It's hard to keep it a secret, I mean I know I did a shit job tonight... he knows we're hiding something, I just think we should tell later maybe later this year" Ron proposed.

"Maybe" she answered bluntly and shook her head.

"I just feel wrong about it, that's all" she said as she turned and rested a hand on Crookshanks, who to her surprise Ron hadn't noticed yet.

"Feel wrong about what?" asked Harry as he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"O-h nothing, just about what Voldemort did to you that's all" answered Ron a bit to fast. But she was glad he answered. Harry gave them a look then turned back to the window. Now Hermione knew he knew they were keeping something from him. She sighed and tried not to think about it for the rest of the train trip.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I dare you to try guess what they're keeping from Harry! If you think you know send it to me by email or put it in your review I really don't care. Okay happy guessing!**


	4. chapt four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chacters in this fic....there happy?**

**A/N: No reviews! Oh well here next chapt review if you want me to continue....... Also if i do continue I was thinking I might put a bit of Romance in this story, but I don't know if i should....So Im' going to let you decide. If you review tell me if you want a bit of Romance. Okay? Now on with the story!**

* * *

Harry stared out the window, watching the black sky pass under him. For that's how he felt black. Not depressed, just black. Like a hole, no a hole didn't describe it. He ignored how he felt and turned back to his friends. 

"What were they talking about before" he asked himself. Before he could tell Ron was lying. Then he could feel his eye lids lowering, and his vision blurring. He didn't stop it, and he fell into a sea of blackness.

_In a new world he rises, he falls. Knowing one thing, only one thing. He needs no more hope, he needs no more faith. All he needs is power_, _strength to feed his ever growing army. A giant mark flashes across the blood stained field. Not the Dark mark. No much worse a triangle with a wavy line threw the top slipping only the top, but connecting it. The sign is written in corpses, of fellow witches and wizards. Their white hollow eyes stare aimlessly at him, they send a mournfully screams. They do it because they are lost, never will their souls be found, forever they are to fall into the black abyss. Never ending, always calling abyss. Abyss that's were they'll lie. _

Harry screamed and quickly jumped

"Harry! What's wrong?!" came Hermione's high voice. Harry turn to see her face inches away from his. Now he could feel the sweat on his face and heat of hers near him. He turned his face to the side.

"Nothing just- just a dream" he said she sat back down. Then stared into the void, helplessly in deep thought about the dream he just had.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Hermione said impatiently. Harry had forgotten that he used to share everything with Ron and Hermione, but now he just couldn't bring himself to trust them anymore.

"Was that Voldemort mistrust or mine?' he asked himself.

"Time to find out!" he said in his head and turned to Hermione and Ron they were glaring at him.

"Yeah okay... It was a battle field..."- he trailed off.

"What kind of battle field?" Hermione asked being quizzical.

"A...A dead one"

"What how can a battle field be dead?" asked Ron whom Harry just noticed sitting there he had been so quiet....

"It just was" he answered quietly.

"What else was there Harry?" Hermione asked yet again.

"....A mark"

"The dark mark?" Ron asked

"No....a different one, it was a triangle with a wavy line threw it. Some how it was breaking it but connecting it at the same time" he said racking his brain to remember the whole dream.

"And there were eyes, white eyes"

"You mean white by hollow?" Hermione stated

"Yes! There were blank lifeless, but still had life...." He trailed off. Nether of them asked any more questions. Hermione was in deep thought, he couldn't read Ron's face, it was like he was lost.

* * *

**A/N: Okay for anyone who cares sorry for the short chapt and the lack of updating very two days as I was trying to do. Okay I got no guesses because I got no reviews. So the guessing is still open, and I really do want reviews. But I understand if I get none then no one wants me to continue and i'll stop updating. Okay....PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hobey-ho**


End file.
